Girlfriend
by svgirl
Summary: Part 1 Elizabeth and Melissa become friends while Jessica's jealousy drives both her sister and boyfriend away. COMPLETED!
1. Coffee Talk

**Chapter 1**

"Here you go McDermott, one cafe latte with cream." Evan said as he placed their coffee's on the table. Conner grunted in reply. Conner had been in a foul mood all week and Evan suspected it had something to with Alanna. He had brought Conner here hoping to get Conner to open up. Like that would ever happen. Plus he knew his idea was a bust when he saw Tia, Maria and Elizabeth sitting in a booth in the back. "So how's life treatin you, man?" Evan asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.  
"Like crap." Conner said.  
Evan rolled his eyes. "Care to elaborate."  
"Well, Tia's been ignoring me because of the whole Liz thing. And I think, well I _know_, that Alanna's drinking again."  
"Wow, so what are you going to do? You can't like be with her."  
"I know, but I care about her."  
Evan glanced over at Tia's table then leaned foreword. "Do you really want to be with her. I mean, she seems nice but is she what you really want? I mean she's totally not your type."  
"What is my type, since you seem to know me so well." Conner asked sarcastically.   
"Hot, built and a good kisser." Evan said without missing a beat.  
Conner smirked. "Wrong. I like a girl who understands me and likes what I like."  
Evan looked at him confused. "Just because Elizabeth isn't an alcoholic doesn't been she's wrong for you. What do you want her to do to be right for you? Start drinking? Dressing in unflattering clothes?"  
Conner rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Alanna likes alternative music. Liz likes N sync."  
Evan laughed. "So do you _really_ like Alanna then? Now that she's drinking?"  
"No, it's not just that. It's just--I want someone who... who does something for me, y'know? Who gets my heart pounding, who... who makes me, uh..."  
Evan smirked as Conner stared as Elizabeth walked over to the jukebox. "Who makes you spill you coffee in your lap?"  
"What?" Conner said offensively.  
Evan slapped him on the shoulder, "Could you want her more?"  
"Who?" Conner said shooting Evan a death glare.  
"Britney Spears." said Evan sarcastically.  
"Look, I am totally, totally over her, OK, I just... "  
"Just what?"  
Conner sighed. "Don't tell anyone, but I kind of miss her."  
Evan stared at him. "What the heck are you going to do?"  
"No clue." Conner said glancing at Elizabeth then back at Evan.

"So I told Ken that he should just stand up to his father for once," Maria said rambling as Elizabeth stirred her coffee around. She so didn't want to be here and Conner was sitting across the room.  
"Liz," Tia said, "What's the matter."  
"I'm just bummed about Conner. I shouldn't have gone to that party last night. He seemed so mad at me."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself." Tia said. "If someone I was still in love with was making out with a girl last night..."  
"Still in love with?" she interrupted. She still cared about Conner, but love?  
"Uh, yeah?" said Maria carefully.  
"I'm not in love with Conner." Elizabeth said laughing.  
"Oh, no good!" Tia said. Elizabeth knew she didn't believe her.  
"Tia, I'm upset not because I still love him but it was really uncomfortable. I mean he's my ex-boyfriend. Not because, I'm still in love with him! I mean, hey, y'know, I like Conner as much as anybody, y'know? Clearly I have feelings for him, but feelings don't mean love! I mean, I still have loving feelings for  
Conner. Yeah!" Tia and Maria looked at each other trying not to crack up. "But, I have, I have continuing feelings of love, but that doesn't mean that-that I'm still in love with him. Y'know? I-I have sexual feelings for him, but I do love him—Ohh! Oh my God! Oh my—why didn't you guys tell me?!!"  
Maria stared at her, "Everybody thought you knew!"  
"Everybody?" Elizabeth said her voice rising.  
"Yeah, we all know." Tia said. "We talk about it all the time."  
She put her head down on the table. "Oh no. Does Conner know?"  
Maria smiled. "No he doesn't. He doesn't have a clue. But we honestly thought you knew. It's so obvious."  
Elizabeth sighed. "I'm so pathetic!"

Melissa smiled as Will led her over to their table where Todd Wilkins and Cherie were sitting.   
"Hey, Will what's up in the sports world?" Todd asked.  
Melissa rolled her eyes as Todd and Will started talking about football.   
"Hey, Melissa, isn't that Jessica," Cherie said smirking.  
Todd glanced up, "No that's Liz."  
Melissa looked over at Wakefield twin #2. She knew that she worked on the paper. Suddenly she had an idea.

Elizabeth walked into the library after school. She sat down and immediately noticed Conner at the next table. 'Oh my God, should I leave?' she thought to herself. But she decided she should just show Conner that she didn't care. She sat down and opened her folder. She scanned down the list of ads for this weeks edition of the Oracle. Immediately she saw one and glanced over at Conner. She got up and slowly walked over to him remembering the first conversation they had had here so long ago. "Hey," she said softly. Conner glanced up and stared at her. 


	2. Inferiority Complex

Elizabeth stared at her shoes trying to figure out what to say. Conner wasn't helping he was just staring at her like he couldn't wait for her to leave.   
"Um, I'm sorry for bothering you and all," she stammered, trying not to look directly at him.   
"What is it?" Conner said sharply. "I have to meet Alanna."  
Elizabeth flinched. _How dare he throw that name at me! _"Well excuse me, we wouldn't want to keep _Alanna _waiting. She might come here and see us together."  
"Just tell me what you want."  
"Here," she said thrusting the scrap of paper at him and dashed away crying.   
Conner glanced at the scrap of paper. It was a notice for the Riot asking musicians to perform at the Riot on Friday nights. _Does she want to get back together too?_ She hadn't wanted to trash him for being a bastard. Which is what he was. He had dumped her and she still cared about him. He was beginning to think that he had made a mistake. He had to fix it before it was too late.

Elizabeth stood at her locker trying to fix her makeup. She wanted to slap herself for crying like that in front of Conner. But he had made her feel one emotion she hadn't felt in a while. Anger. She couldn't believe she had hyped herself up into thinking they had a future together. She felt wretched. If Conner didn't want her, did any guy want her? Suddenly she saw Josh Radinsky coming down the hall wearing a pair of wind pants and a towel was draped around his shoulders. She glanced at his bare chest and blushed. She ran her fingers through her hair and and straightened her shirt. Conner had moved on and so could she. And there was no one better than Josh Radinsky. He was single, hot and a football player. She walked over slowly to him and flashed him a big smile. "How was practice?"  
"Jessica?" he asked confused with a sneer on his face.  
Elizabeth giggled. "No, silly! It's me. Elizabeth!"  
Josh's eyes lit up and he looked down at her. "Yeah, you are, I guess. You definitely look hotter than Jess." Elizabeth beamed. "Well, are you busy tonight?"  
Elizabeth thought for a moment, "I might be," she said huskily.  
He smirked, "Well, there's a killer party at Gina's. A total rager. Want to come? You might get lucky." Josh raised his eyebrows.  
"Sure, I might see you there. And you might be the lucky one." she smiled and sauntered off feeling Josh's eyes on her. She smiled as she turned back to her locker. She felt someone eye's on her and she whirled around and saw Melissa Fox staring at her. "What?" Liz asked feeling uncomfortable under Melissa's intent gaze.  
Melissa smiled and said, "If you want to get back at Conner, Josh isn't the prime candidate, trust me. After you've been in that basement of his, you'll regret ever looking at the guy."  
"I can take care of myself, " Elizabeth said defensively.  
"I didn't say you couldn't but don't let your feelings for Conner make you do something stupid."   
"You know, too?!" Elizabeth cried.  
Melissa nodded. "But don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
Elizabeth stiffened "Why should I trust you after what you did to Jessica, Maria, and Tia?"   
"Because you're different. Your one of the few people at this school that no one ever talks about behind their backs."  
"Why do you do stuff like that to people, anyways?" Elizabeth asked softly.  
"The need to feel superior over everybody and the inner sanction of my screwed up childhood." Melissa stated matter-of-factly.  
Elizabeth burst out laughing, "How long have you been waiting to throw that back into someone's face?"   
Melissa grinned, "If you want to get Conner back to need to get the one thing that Alanna doesn't have. Beauty."  
"Meaning?" Elizabeth asked.  
"We need to get you to a mall and make you over so beautiful that Conner will come crawling back to you. And for Alanna, she'll moan at her thankless job someday over her unrequited love."  
"Okay," Elizabeth said grinning. "You're on."


	3. In My House?

"Oh, Jeremy," Jessica moaned as he pushed her deeper into the couch cushions. She had finally been able to have the house to herself. Elizabeth had mentioned something about studying at the library when she had seen Elizabeth after lunch. Jessica had taken the opportunity to invite to invite Jeremy over for some studying of their own. Only there was a lot more kissing then studying going on. Like she cared. She moved her fingers into his thick hair as her heart pounded in her chest. Sometimes she wished Jeremy wasn't such a gentleman when it came to making out. She pulled back. "Jeremy, you don't have to be so gentle with me," she whispered between kisses. She leaned foreword and pushed back the strap to her tank top. Jeremy opened his mouth to respond when Elizabeth burst through the front door. Jeremy and Jessica jumped apart and straightened their tousled appearances. Jessica noticed that Elizabeth was carrying about ten shopping bags from all her favorite stores. "Doing some early Christmas shopping for your favorite twin?" Jessica asked sweetly.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever."  
Jessica then gasped as she saw Melissa Fox walk in holding more bags. She followed Elizabeth upstairs and Jeremy started to laugh.  
"Did my sister just invite her into my house?" Jessica asked incredulously.   
"I think so," Jeremy said trying not to laugh.

Elizabeth and Melissa had thrown all the bags and dumped them onto her bed. "It looks like the mall exploded," Melissa commented.  
Elizabeth laughed, "Well this is what Jessica's room looks like all the time."  
Melissa walked over to her bed. "Okay you need to wear something sexy, but not too sexy, you want Conner wanting more," Melissa said picking through the clothes.   
"How is he even gonna look at me? He hates me" she moaned.  
"Please, he's always looking at you."   
"Really? Well where are we going to see him?"  
Melissa grabbed a blouse and tossed it back onto the bed. "Tomorrow. Alanna's friend Jackie is having a monster party."  
"Well we're not invited." Elizabeth said nervously.  
"Will is. He's friends with Jackie's boyfriend."  
Melissa handed Elizabeth a red slip dress.  
Elizabeth eyed it uncertainty. "It looks like a nightgown."  
Melissa grinned wickedly, "You have the bod, now go try it on."  
Elizabeth emerged a little bit later. "Perfect," Melissa cooed.   
Elizabeth walked over to her mirror. The short cut showed off her legs and the lacey top and plunging neckline scarcely covered her chest. "I don't know, Melissa, it's a little too, sluttly."  
Melissa shook her head. "It's perfect. You look awesome."   
Elizabeth shook her head, "It's too small she argued."  
"Just suck it in," Melissa said. "Now for your hair. Sit down." she instructed.  
She started to work on her hair. "So what is so special about Mr. McDermott anyway? I mean besides his fabulous looks?"  
Elizabeth smiled, "He's sweet and sensitive underneath his attitude."  
Melissa laughed, "I'm sure his looks don't hurt either!"  
Elizabeth grinned, "He is really hot."  
"He used to be so skinny, and his hair was always a mess," Melissa said. "He really grew into his looks when he was about thirteen."  
Elizabeth laughed, "I guess I just need Conner. I love him."  
Melissa smiled, "Know how you feel. I feel the same way about Will."  
"So what were they like when they were younger?" Elizabeth asked.  
Melissa grinned, "Will was always into sports. He was on the pee-wee football team. He was so wild in school especially junior high. He was like the class clown. But he changed in eighth grade after we got together. Conner was always girl crazy in junior high. But he wasn't so closed off from everybody. How were you?"  
Elizabeth leaned back, "Well I was best friends with Amy Sutton if you could believe it! I was into animals and reading a lot. I used to be really into modern dance."  
Melissa's eyes shot up, "Why did you stop dancing?"  
"I was more into horseback riding and my chest got too big. That's like the worse thing that can happen to a dancer."  
Melissa looked at her thin frame, "That I don't understand." Melissa laughed. "When I bought this shirt," she said motioning to her blue halter top, "My mom was complaining how sluttly it is and how I would attract 'unwanted stares'. I'm like mom, I have nothing to show!"  
Elizabeth laughed. Melissa smiled, "All done," Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was all curled and held up with clips and the dress really did look good on her. "Wow, thanks Melissa."  
"No problem." The door flung open and Will walked in, "Melissa, why the heck are you here? Are you and Liz _hanging out_?" he asked puzzled. Melissa opened her mouth to reply but Liz walked out from the bathroom where she had went to get hairspray. Will started at her. he had never seen Elizabeth looking so sexy. "Hey, Will, I thought I hear voices," Liz said smiling.  
"Hi," Will said awkwardly.  
Melissa pecked him on the cheek, "You ready to go babe?"  
Elizabeth removed the clips and whipped her air around. Will started at her with fire in his eyes.  
"Will!" Melissa barked.  
"Be right there," Will said staring.  
Melissa pulled him out of the room "What is your problem?" she hissed.  
"I was just being friendly!" he protested. "I was starting at her to make conversation."  
"Yeah, right. You were staring about 8 inches downward." Melissa sneered.  
Will shrugged and he walked Melissa out to his car.

Melissa's Diary

What is Will's problem. Sure Elizabeth is hot. But he's my boyfriend. And she doesn't even like him!

Elizabeth's Diary

I'm not blind. I know Will thinks I'm sexy. But I don't like him. I mean he is cute but he's Melissa's boyfriend. But I can use his attraction for me to my advantage. Watch out Conner! Two can play that game!!!! 


	4. I Love You

Alanna sighed as Conner kissed her lightly on the lips. He had been acting so distant lately she thought she didn't care anymore. But he was here with her tonight at Jackie's party. And all she wanted was a beer. She shot straight up. She saw Elizabeth Wakefield walking in with a short dark-haired girl and a tall blond guy. What the heck was she doing here? She also looked totally gorgeous in a short red dress. Alanna felt plain in her jeans and tank top. She glanced at Conner. He didn't know that Elizabeth was here yet. She hoped to keep it like that. Because tonight was the night. Tonight she was going to tell Conner she loved him.

Elizabeth trailed behind Melissa and Will. She felt out of place because she didn't know anyone here. She hadn't seen Conner yet and hoped she would find him soon. She was getting sick of all the stares she was receiving. Will turned around, "You need anything, Liz? A drink?"  
She smiled. "Sure, a root beer would be fine."  
Melissa whispered quietly, "I'm gonna go get the gossip report from the girls. Now go get him!"  
Melissa walked away just as Will walked back over. "Here you go," he said stiffly.  
"Thanks," she said weakly. 

Conner stared. Elizabeth looked really good tonight. He had no clue why she was here at this party but all he knew was he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her blond hair framed her face like gold and there was a bit of mystery in her gorgeous eyes. It brought back memories of their time together:  
_Conner leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "You are so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve this?"  
Elizabeth smiled, "It does feel good, doesn't it?"  
"That's an understatement," he said gruffly. He leaned her back into the couch cushions. He placed his arms lightly around her neck. As their kisses became more passionate his hands ran over her breasts and down to her waist, enjoying the feelings Liz was arousing. Elizabeth pulled back her blue/green eyes intense, "We've got to stop, whenever we kiss is always leads to a place I'm not ready for yet."  
Conner smiled, "Don't worry, we have all the time in the world."  
_ But Conner was stuck in the present with Alanna. He tried to assure himself that Alanna was the girl for him. They had this amazing connection. But he and Liz had one as well. And he and Liz had a lot of fun. But Conner could only recall one time when he was totally relaxed with Alanna. Their dance at the Shack. That had been a wonderful afternoon, but he remembered feeling better just staring at Liz in creative writing. Conner had to stop thinking about her. He had Liz on the brain. The way she was embarrassed when he kissed her in public but knew she was loving it, the way her eyes got glassy when they played 'I Hope You Dance' her favorite song, or the way she kissed him with all the passion in the world.  
"Conner!" Alanna said excitedly. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you." she said carefully.  
"What?" Conner asked warily.   
" I love you."   
Conner stared at Alanna in shock. 


	5. Crush

Elizabeth and Will sat on the patio outside sipping their drinks. "I'm sorry." Will said suddenly.  
"What for?" Elizabeth asked surprised.   
"For not giving you a chance. I'm sorry I have been kind of distant. I just think your a really nice person and I don't what Melissa to hurt you."  
Elizabeth laughed. "Why would you being nice to me affect how Melissa treats me?"  
Will sighed. "Melissa gets jealous whenever I'm nice to a girl. And the fact your Jessica's sister doesn't help much. I'm not sure what intentions Melissa has with you. I mean I have no idea why she's doing this or what she wants."  
"Maybe she's just being nice. I mean people can change. Before your accident I thought you where a class 1 jerk. But since then you've become a nicer person. You've even become friends with Ken! Why can't Melissa change."  
Will smiled sheepishly. "I guess I can consider myself told off. Your right. What kind of boyfriend just assumes his girlfriend is a manipulative witch."  
"I didn't mean it like that," Elizabeth said. "I mean you have had to put up with all her stunts in the past." She leaned over and gave him a hug, "You're a really nice guy Will." Will closed his eyes and marveled at how comfortable and how much he enjoyed having Elizabeth in his arms.  
She got up and walked over to a group of her friends and Will stared after her. "Hey man!" Josh Radinsky said clubbing him on the back. "Saw you huggin it up with Lizzie."  
"So?" Will demanded.  
"So, you have a crush on her!" Josh said.  
"Uh, sorry. A hug is a sign of friendship. She's nice and all, but I have Melissa." Will said laughing.  
Josh looked skeptical. "Did you smell her hair?"  
"Why would I do that?" Will asked confused.  
"If you like a girl then you notice that special scent she has."  
"Just because her hair smelled like strawberries, doesn't mean I have a crush on her." Will protested.  
"Right." Josh sneered. "Why won't you just admit it. I can see why you like her though. She's really hot."  
"There's more to a girl then her looks." Will said annoyed. "I mean, Liz is nice, smart,, funny..." Will trailed off as Josh started laughing.  
"Deny it all you want, you want her!" Josh said as he walked away. 

Later that night Will sat in bed dreaming:  
*********Will's Dream*********  
_ Liz was standing in his bedroom. __She was wearing a tight white sweater that reached only to the end of her chest and showed off her tanned stomach. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans. Will realized that he wanted her even though he had denied it to his friends. She was so sexy and sweet. He wanted to forget the movie and just kiss her and touch her. But Will knew he couldn't. He had dated her twin, she probably still liked Conner, and he just couldn't. Elizabeth sat down on the couch and Will sat down next to her. He turned on the Great Gatsby they sat enthralled by the love affair of Gatsby and Daisy. When Gatsby leaned over to kiss Daisy Will looked over at Liz and pulled her close to him. She had confusion in her beautiful eyes but she didn't pull back. "Liz," Will said hoarsely, "I think to get the true intent of Gatsby's and Daisy's love we need to experience it." Will grinned as he notices a small smile play at her lips. Will ran his finger down the soft skin of her cheeks and put his other hand on her cool bare stomach. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Elizabeth looked surprised but kissed him back with the same passion as him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to rub his back. Will moaned and pushed Liz deep into the couch cushions. Will realized that no one had ever kissed him like this. Not Melissa. Not Jessica. He brought his hands to her shoulders. He started to rub them as Elizabeth moaned. She had brought her's underneath his shirt and was rubbing his back making Will sigh. He started to strip off her small little sweater off her body and had it off enough so you could see her bra. He moved his kisses down to her breasts and as he got ready to take off her pants Melissa walked in..._  
  
Will jerked up from his sleep and sweaty and out of breath. He couldn't deny it anymore. He had a crush on Elizabeth Wakefield and he had to make her his girlfriend. 


	6. Choosing Friends

Alanna sat up in her bed Saturday morning with a throbbing headache. She glanced out her window and was surprised to see that it was a beautiful California morning. She had figured it would be dark and stormy to match her mood. Last night after she had come home from the party she had cried her eyes out and drank like half a bottle of scotch. She knew she wasn't supposed to be drinking but she needed something to numb the pain, because what had happened last night was too awful to have to live through. After she told Conner that she loved him, he had started at her in shock and then bolted saying it was past his curfew. Did he actually expect her to believe his lame excuse? She was also upset. She thought Conner had loved her too. She knew he was a notorious player but he picked her over Miss Sunshine and Flowers Elizabeth Wakefield. That had to mean something, right? Then she sat upright. Had Conner told _Liz that he loved her? Was that why he bolted? Could he not admit that he could love someone else? She grabbed her phone and pushed the speed dial where she had programmed his number in the day she had gotten back from rehab. After four rings, Megan's cheerful voice chirped that whoever was calling should leave a message. Alanna didn't bother leaving a message. If Conner thought he could just blow her off, he had another thing coming. _

Elizabeth pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Her hair was getting kind of long, and she remembered once that Conner said he hair would look good long. She heard a bang on the door so she ran down the steps and threw the door open. There stood Will Simmons.  
"Uh, hey Will." Elizabeth said surprised. "Do you want to come in?"  
Will nodded and Elizabeth led him to the family room. "What do you want?" Liz asked kindly.  
"This isn't going to be easy for me to say, Liz. But I think, I have a crush on you," Will said so softly Elizabeth thought she had misheard him. But the sad look on his face showed he meant it.  
Elizabeth took his hand and looked into his eyes, "As flattered as I may be, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you."  
"I knew it!" he said covering his face with his hands. "I was so stupid!"  
"You weren't stupid Will. You're just confused. I mean you love Melissa, right?"  
Will nodded, "Yeah, of course I do. But that doesn't mean I can't be attracted to other girls."  
Elizabeth smiled, "See, your attraction to me is probably purely physical. Plus I'm in love with somebody else," Elizabeth said softly.  
"Conner?" Will said sympathetically. "I hope you get him, but if not, then he's a jerk because you are so special," he said with a lopsided grin.  
"Me too," Elizabeth giggled. "Actually, that's why me and Melissa are hanging out. She's helping me get him back."  
"I hope we can be friends, Liz," Will said genuinely.  
"Me too." 

Elizabeth sat at her computer about half an hour after Will had left. But she couldn't concentrate on writing her article. She was too busy thinking about this whole Conner thing. She heard a slight tap on her door and she stood up exasperated. "Jessica! I told you I was busy so just…" she opened the door to see Melissa standing there. "Oh, hey. Sorry." Liz said sheepishly.  
"So," Melissa said slyly. "I heard Conner left Alanna last night. Did you two hit it off?"  
Elizabeth blushed, "No, actually, I didn't even talk to him. But I wanted to talk to you. Last night, Conner and Alanna seemed happy together. If he's happy, I don't want to break them up."  
Melissa stared at her confused. "I thought he was like the love of your life."  
Elizabeth sighed, "Maybe he was but if he's happy with Alanna, maybe I just need to step back."  
Melissa nodded. "Okay. I understand. Well, I should go."  
"Listen, Melissa. Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it. I hope we can be friends." Elizabeth said.  
"Me too. Well, bye." Melissa said awkwardly walking to the door. She stepped into the hallway where Jessica was standing. "Jessica." Melissa said cooly.  
"Melissa." Jessica said with a bit of a bite in her voice. Melissa rolled her eyes and she ran down the steps. Elizabeth was her friend, and she wanted Conner no matter how much she denied it. Melissa had mellowed out the past week, but maybe it was time to use her old tactics to get Liz what she wanted. 

Jessica stared back at Melissa. How could Liz even talk to that witch? And would Melissa be friendly with Liz if she knew about Will's little declaration this morning? Jessica grinned. She was so lucky to have been in the bathroom during that little scene. Melissa deserved to have her boyfriend crush on her sister. Elizabeth walked into her sister's bedroom. "Hey Liz, How's it going? What was Melissa doing here?"  
Elizabeth swirled around "What's that supposed to mean?" she said indignantly.  
Jessica sneered. "Just what it meant. What was that witch doing in our house? How can you even talk to her after what she did to me?"  
"Jessica, that was months ago. She's not like that anymore. Get over yourself."  
"Get over _myself?" Jessica said incredulously. "Look who's talking! Miss My-ex-boyfriend-is-in-love-with-another-girl!' Get over yourself. Conner doesn't want you! He's moved on. You don't see him crying his eyes out! Get a life! All you do is sit around crying and watching Gilmore Girls and eat ice cream. Get out of the house and move on!"  
"Who are you to judge me?" Elizabeth spat out. "You don't even know what love is!"  
"Uh, hello? Ever meet anyone named Jeremy?" Jessica said sarcastically. "Plus this isn't about Conner. It's about Melissa and why you're friends with her. I don't ever want to see her in this house again." Jessica said with her hands on her hips.  
"You can't tell me who to be friends with." Elizabeth spat out.  
"Well then you're making a mistake." Jessica said coldly.  
"Maybe the mistake is that I'm friends with you," Elizabeth said harshly. With that she spun around and went out to the swing her backyard and cried. _


	7. Screw Alanna

Conner slammed the door to his bedroom and turned on his stereo. His new Ja Rule CD blared out as if daring people not to enter. Which was just the point. Suddenly someone started pounding on his door. "Who is it?" he shouted.  
"Megan!!" a voice yelled back. He groaned and flipped of the stereo and opened the door. "What?" he said with as much attitude as he could muster hoping to drive her away.  
As usual it seemed to have no affect and Megan stormed into the room. "Listen, Mac. I am not your personal secretary. Alanna has called almost a dozen times demanding to know where the hell you are. And if she calls one more time I swear I'm having our phone service disabled. At least when you were dating Liz she didn't call like, 500 times a day. I swear, your girlfriend must be the most insecure girl on the planet!"  
"Are you done?" Conner said smirking after her little tirade. "Listen, I don't care. I don't want to talk to her."  
Megan looked at him curiously. "What did she do? Did she tell little Connie that she loves him?"  
"No." Conner muttered.  
Megan's face lit up, "She did! You're freakin!"  
"Enough!" Conner yelled, "I just…freaked. That doesn't mean I don't...care about her."  
"Do you love her?" Megan asked quietly. "I mean you and Elizabeth broke up almost two months ago."  
"So?"  
"Why did you guys break up anyway?" Megan asked intrigued by her brother sudden show of emotion towards Liz.  
"You know when I was at rehab?" Megan nodded. "She dated Evan and then didn't even tell me about when I got back."  
"Is that all?" Megan asked incredulously. "You need to get a major clue. First off all your guys had broke up so she was free to date whoever she wanted. Second, weren't you seeing Alanna?"   
"But I came clean about it!" Conner interrupted.  
"Hold on!" Megan snapped. "Third she was going to tell your right before you confronted her and yelled at her. She had just finished talking to me in the hall and said she was going to tell you. You just never gave her a chance. She dumped Evan way before you came back. Do you know why? Because for some stupid reason she loves you. I have no idea why, but she does."  
Conner starred at Megan like he had been slapped. When did his sister start yelling at him? And why, did she sound exactly like his conscience? 

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror at the mall bathroom and smoothed down the front of her silk blouse and her short black skirt. Yep. She was ready for work. She leaned foreword and fixed her makeup. Then she headed towards the makeup counter ready to put in a five-hour shift. She noticed there was a girl in line waiting to get a makeover. As she neared the girl she saw that it was Alanna Feldman. "May I help you?" Elizabeth said politely.  
"Don't give me any of that!" Alanna hissed. "I want you to stay away from Conner."  
"What?" Elizabeth laughed. "I haven't even spoken to him in like two months."  
"I'm not blind. He's always checking you out." Alanna said angrily.  
Elizabeth tried not to grin with pure happiness. "So maybe he was. That doesn't mean anything."  
"Yeah, but don't forget the last time you two where together was at the little party at his house where I saw you guys making out!"  
"What is your problem? That was just a kiss that took place ages ago!"  
Alanna frowned. "He still likes you. I can tell. Can't you like start dating someone so he can just get over you?"  
Elizabeth's eyes flashed. "I'm not going to date some random guy. You can't tell me what to do. And maybe Conner made the wrong choice in breaking up with me."  
Alanna stepped back and placed her hands on the counter. "You would never steal him from me. We belong together."  
"Maybe if you did he wouldn't be checking me out." Elizabeth said.  
Alanna looked at her and burst into tears. 

Elizabeth walked downstairs and into the backyard. After the scene with Alanna at the mall she hadn't been able to sleep. She sat down on the swing and wrapped her arms around herself. She should have brought a jacket. All she was wearing was plaid pajama pants with an El Carro shirt of Conner's. Even though he had lent it to her months ago she could still smell the faint scent of his cologne. She felt a smile play on her lips. Conner hated cologne but he had worn it for her a few times. But she knew, she just knew, in her heart that those days were over. He wasn't what she needed right now. She needed to be in a stress free relationship and with Conner it was everything but relaxed. But oh, how she wanted him. But she was beginning to see how selfish she was trying to steal Conner away from Alanna. After all Conner had chosen her. And Conner and Alanna had seemed to fit well together. Irritatingly so. 

Conner walked into House of Java and saw Jeremy working behind the counter. "Hey man." Conner said lightly. He hadn't seen Jeremy since their road trip about a month ago.  
"Hey yourself," Jeremy replied. "How are you doing?"  
"Okay," Conner said. "How's Jess?"  
"I think what you mean, how's Liz." Jeremy said slyly.  
"What? Is it that obvious? But anyway it doesn't matter. I can't go back to her. Not after that whole Evan thing."  
Jeremy nodded sympathetically. "Well from my perspective it kind of looked more like Evan's fault. Elizabeth was really messed up after you left and I think Evan took advantage of the situation. And Liz? Honestly? I think she was lonely and she missed you so much. But after her head started to clear she realized how wrong it was and she dumped him pretty harshly."  
"Really?" Conner asked hopefully.  
"Yeah." Jeremy said. "Now promise we one thing. Just don't tell Jessica I told you all of that. She thinks you're totally wrong for her sister."  
Conner barley heard him. Jessica was the least of his problems. Right now the only thing on his mind was talking to Liz. 

Elizabeth sat there listening to the song coming from Jessica's open window.  
_There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
And left me alone  
And I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change  
Was it something I said, to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that you were right here right now_

Was that song written about her? She felt tears trickle down her face and just as she was about to wipe them a rough hand brushed across her face and wipe them for her. She looked up, "Conner," she breathed.  
"Hey," he said smiling.  
"What are you doing here?" she whispered.  
"I wanted…I wanted to apologize. I feel awful about the way I just yelled at you and left you."  
"No," she interjected. "It was my fault. I should have come clean about Evan. I was. I just…I was so upset about Alanna and I didn't even know her. And If I was that upset about some girl then I was afraid about how you would react. I mean Evan is one of your best friends."  
Conner smiled and pushed back a piece of her hair. "Silly girl, didn't you know that you meant more to me then Evan? I was just hurt that you weren't honest with me."  
"But you seem so happy with Alanna. I mean even Megan seems to think you guys are perfect." Elizabeth said softly enjoying the sensation of Conner's arms around her.  
"I was. But she doesn't mean…what you meant to me. I like her. And I'm worried about her. But I'm not in love with her."  
"Oh!" Liz said. "I thought you hated me. You were so angry."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I was just hurt. When I came back from rehab I wanted to forget that place. I just wanted to be stress free and I knew that with you I could be. I was all prepared to drop Alanna if you would take me back. But with Alanna, it's everything but relaxed. It's her parents, her drinking, and her insecurity. I sometimes get so stressed I just want to drink again."  
"But you can't! I mean no offense, but Alanna needs help. And it's not your problem. It's her problem. Remember I went through this with you."  
"I know," Conner said huskily placing a finger underneath her chin. "Thanks."  
"Conner," Elizabeth said heavily trying to ignore his face hovering near hers. "What about Alanna?"  
"Screw Alanna," Conner said so softly, Elizabeth wasn't sure she had heard him. Then he leaned in and kissed her. 


	8. A Jessica Look-Alike

"Oh, my God," Elizabeth said pulling back away from Conner. She couldn't believe it. They had just kissed. As much as she hated to admit it, she had really enjoyed it. And from the sparkle in Conner's gorgeous green eyes, she could tell the feeling was mutual. Conner looked at her. "Why did you kiss me?" she said finally.  
"Listen," Conner said softly. "I'm going to say this, and I want you to know that this is totally out of character for me. But I'm gonna say this. I ended our relationship because I was mad at you, not because I stopped loving you."  
"You still love me?" Elizabeth asked dazed.  
"Well, you love me too." Conner shot back.  
"What? How did you know?" she exclaimed.  
"Tia told me, Megan told me, heck, even Jeremy told me. And I can see it in your eyes."  
Elizabeth looked at him, " So what does this mean? Do you want to get back together?"  
"Do you?" Conner asked.  
"I…I don't know. You hurt me. I know I hurt you too, but you didn't trust me. You didn't even give me a chance to explain. But when I'm with you I just feel so…"  
"What?" Conner asked, with fire in his eyes.  
"I feel…" she trailed off as Conner's lips caught her's in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Conner looked into her eyes, "Well, I have to go break up with Alanna," he said.  
"Now? " Elizabeth asked nervously.  
"Uh, yeah?" Conner said uncertainly. "Isn't that what you want?"  
Elizabeth looked away and bit her lip. "I don't…I don't know."  
"What? What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
Elizabeth turned to him and placed her hand on his. "Listen, don't take this in a bad way. We both messed up, but I want to know before I agree to get back with you. I want…I need a stress free relationship. And honestly? I don't have that with you."  
Conner nodded, "Well, I need a stress free relationship. I just want to kick back and have some fun!"  
Elizabeth grabbed his forearm. "Now you're talking!" 

Melissa walked into the House of Java that night and was disgusted to find Jessica behind the counter. But on the plus side Jeremy Aames was there too, and he was a total hottie. Too bad he was with the wrong girl. She strolled up to the counter and heard a piece of Jessica and Jeremy's conversation. "I just can't believe how crazy Elizabeth is being. I mean she's hanging out with Melissa Fox! What's with that? And the funniest part is that Will Simmons has the huge crush on her! Isn't that a riot!" Jessica said.  
Melissa paled. Her Will? He liked Elizabeth? Melissa blushed and hurried out before Jessica could see her. How could Elizabeth? And they were even becoming friends! And Will. She had trusted him so much and now he was crushing on Jessica's look-a-like? Someone was going to pay. 

Conner stood in Alanna's driveway waiting for her to come home. Finally her sleek BMW pulled into the driveway. "Conner!" she said surprised. "I'm so glad you found time in your busy schedule to stop in and see me." She said sarcastically.  
Conner ignored her attitude. "Listen, I kind of need to talk to you." He said.  
Alanna ran her fingers through her hair. "What?" she said warily.  
"I…I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said carefully.  
Alanna's eyes flashed. "Why?" she shouted accusingly.  
Conner sighed, "It's just, I don't think our relationship is going anywhere,"  
Alanna placed her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that load of bull. It's Elizabeth, isn't it? I thought you chose me." She said angrily.  
"Okay!" Conner said. "It is her. I love her." he stated.  
"You love her?" she said disgustedly. "Than why were you dating me?"  
"I don't know." Conner said. "But I just know I can't be with you if I love her. We're through, Alanna." He turned and got into his car and didn't look back. 


	9. Big Girl

"Hey, Melissa!" Elizabeth sang out Monday morning. "You will never, ever guess what happened yesterday!"  
Melissa turned around and glared at her, her eyes cold. "Liz."  
Elizabeth cringed. She didn't think she had ever heard so much hatred filled into one word. Even Conner had never sounded that icy.  
Melissa just stared at her and after a few minutes she spoke. "I know about Will."  
"You know what about Will?" Elizabeth asked confused.  
Melissa opened her locker. "I know about his little crush on you."  
Elizabeth blushed, "Well It doesn't mean anything, I mean he loves you…"  
"Save it." Melissa spat. "I know I shouldn't have trusted Jessica's sister, of all people. I tried to be nice helping you get Conner back, but you had to make moon eyes at my boyfriend."  
"I don't like-" Elizabeth tried to say.  
"I don't care. Whether you like him or not, my boyfriend likes you. A girl I considered my friend."  
"Well, good. We are friends." Elizabeth said hopefully.  
Melissa slammed her locker shut, "No. I was speaking in past tense honey." And with that Melissa spun around and stormed off down the hall. 

Jessica placed her tray down on the table across from Tia in the cafeteria. "Hey," she said tiredly.  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Tia asked concerned.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. My sister has just become a friend with that psycho freak Melissa Fox and we're in this huge fight. But I don't really want to talk about it." Jessica said.  
"That sucks," Tia said sympathetically. "But, hey! How's it going with Jeremy?"  
Jessica smiled, "Fantastic. Our anniversary is next month."  
"Are you two doing anything for spring break?" Tia asked mischievously.  
Jessica tossed a fry at her. "No. He's going to Arizona and I'm hoping to go to Malibu. Want to come?"  
"Oh, yeah. That would rock! I don't have any plans so I'm game." Tia said excitedly. Then she gasped. "Would you look at that?"  
Jessica turned around. "What? Oh my God! Conner and Liz are actually talking!" she said watching them come in. "What's going on?"  
Tia shrugged. "He's just my best friend. It's not like we tell each other stuff."  
"There is no way they made up," Jessica said furiously. "He is such a jerk. And I can't take Elizabeth being all freakishly happy and depressed all the time."  
"Uh, sweetie. Liz is a big girl. I think she can take care of herself." Tia said trying not to laugh. "Why don't you two make up already? You guys have never fought this long before."  
Jessica sighed. "Tia, this time it's different. Elizabeth has changed things between us, forever." 

Conner and Elizabeth walked through the cafeteria looking for a table to sit at. "Look, there's Tia," Conner said pointing.  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No way. She's sitting with Jessica."  
"Trouble in your twin-tastic world?" Conner said amused.  
"Ha, ha." Elizabeth shot back. "She's just being a major jerk, telling me who to be friends with, who do date, yada, yada, yada!"  
"Who does she want you to date?" Conner asked playfully.  
"Some big football player like Jeremy. Now don't get me wrong, I love Jeremy and all that. But he's not the kind of guy I go for," she said flirtatiously.  
Conner bent his head down to her neck, "Oh, yeah? What kind do you go for."  
Elizabeth giggled as he began to kiss her neck. "Conner, quit it! People are trying to enjoy their lunch!"  
Conner pulled her silently out into the courtyard and to a tree that was hidden behind some bushes. "The old tree?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows. "Haven't been here in a while."  
"Well we'll have to change that," said Conner pulling her down.  
Elizabeth started to much on her apple after they had sat down. "So how did it go with Alanna last night?" she asked.  
Conner sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Not good. She was really upset. I'm kind of worried about her. I know she's drinking again."  
"Doesn't she have anyone else to turn to? Friends? Parents?"  
"No." Conner said simply. "I was the only person in her life. And now I'm gone."  
Elizabeth leaned into his chest. "We have to help her. Before she gets worse. You know that, don't you."  
And Conner just nodded. 

That afternoon Jeremy stood behind the counter at the House of Java. It was the boring shift and he had absolutely nothing to do. There were only so many times a guy could refill the napkin dispenser. It was times like this he wished he were working with Jessica. Now that was something constructive he could do, dream about Jessica. But the bells on the doors rung as a customer entered. Jeremy sighed and placed his hands on the cash register as he prepared to take the order. "Welcome to the House of…Melissa?" he asked surprised. That girl sure had guts coming to this place after all the stuff she put Jessica through. But Jeremy had never seen first hand her evil as Jessica called it. But as Jeremy looked at her he could see that her eyes were puffy and it had looked like she had been crying. "Corey! I'm taking five!!" he shouted and led Melissa to the patio. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.  
Her eyes misted over and Jeremy gave her the bottom of his apron to wipe her eyes with. "It's Will. He has a crush on...on…Elizabeth!" she wailed.  
"Elizabeth Wakefield?" he asked confused. "Then he's a jerk." He exclaimed. He was getting really disgusted with the way this guy treated girls. Melissa seemed nice and based on Elizabeth she was a pretty nice girl and had changed.  
Melissa smiled weakly. "I know he is. But I cared a lot about him. I mean he have dated for almost five years. But you are right. I can't keep pretending that he is a cheater. He must not care about me." Melissa said sadly.  
Jeremy took her hand. "You need to move on. Find a guy who respects you."  
"Like you." Melissa said finally. "Jessica is one lucky girl." She said softly.  
Jeremy smiled and leaned over and gave her a hug. "You'll be fine." He said warmly as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. She pulled back and grinned at him. Jeremy smiled back noticing how pretty her eyes were.  
Melissa stood up. "Thanks. I feel a lot better now."  
Jeremy shrugged, "If you ever need anything you know where to find me." Melissa grinned and Jeremy couldn't help but take her in. The way her silky brown hair framed her soft face. The way her short skirt showed off her long slim legs.  
But Jeremy quickly shook the thoughts from his head, know Jessica would murder him. 


	10. Friends Forever

Conner led Elizabeth down the hall that afternoon. "Do we really need to talk to Alanna?" Conner asked.  
Elizabeth stopped and stared at him sharply. "Yes. You said she needed help. You just can't leave her. Obviously this girl means something to you. She may not be your girlfriend anymore but she's still your friend."  
Conner ran his hand through his hair. "Okay." He sighed. "I'll do it. But only if you talk to her." Conner said pointing. Elizabeth glanced and saw that it was Melissa. "Conner, I can't. She hates me."  
"Well Alanna hates me too, right now. But you have to try."  
Elizabeth fiddled with her rings. "Fine." She sighed and walked over towards Melissa. She neared her and cleared her throat and started talking before Melissa could say anything. "Listen, I know you probably hate me, but it wasn't my fault, I had no idea Will felt that way and when he told me, I told him I didn't like him and tried to tell him but he-"  
"Liz," Melissa said cutting her off. "I just wanted to say. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. And as for Will, I'm dumping him. Tonight."  
"Friends?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.  
"Friends." Melissa said as she hugged her. "Forever." 

"That saleswoman was the nastiest thing ever!" Melissa laughed as she and Elizabeth walked through the mall in their favorite store. Elizabeth began fingering through some dresses. "So are you and Jessica friends again?" Melissa asked changing the subject.  
Elizabeth walked backed to the dressing rooms with Melissa at her heels. "Not really. We haven't talked much since our huge fight, just polite little things. She's changed Liss. I hardly know her anymore." Elizabeth emerged from the dressing rooms "What do ya think?" she asked modeling the red dress.  
"Gross. It tones down your figure too much." Melissa said. "Now, you know I'm no fan of Jessica's, but you have to make up."  
Elizabeth reemerged. "You're right. But I just don't know."  
"Hey," Melissa added hopefully, "Maybe me and Jessica could even become friends."  
  
Jessica and Jeremy where lying on his couch in the basement making out. He was enjoying himself but he could tell something was off. He just didn't have that same rush of feeling that usually came when he was kissing Jessica. Maybe it was because they hadn't done anything new in a while. Jeremy started kissing her neck and began caressing her. "Oh, Jeremy," she moaned "Don't stop." But Jeremy's mind began to wander towards Melissa Fox. Sometimes he got tired of Jessica's constant wining and trying to make him go farther then he really wanted to go. Jessica claimed that Melissa was the same person but Jeremy knew something was different about her. She sounded quieter and more vulnerable. Jeremy always knew that Jessica was a different type of girl than he usually dated, but he had liked her so much it didn't really matter. But little things were starting to bug him. The way she made snide comments about girls' clothes, the way she grouped guys and flirted with them all the time. Suddenly Jessica pulled back and began to unbutton the buttons of her top smiling shyly at him. Jeremy stared at her in shock. "Jessica." He said hoarsely.  
Jessica placed a finger on his lip. "Don't say anything," she murmured. And she began to kiss him.  
Jeremy pushed her away. "Jessica, no. I don't want to. I don't want to go any farther with you. Not now. Not like this."  
"Why?" Jessica pouted, "We love each other."  
Jeremy sighed. "We're only seventeen. And we've been dating only like 2 months."  
"But Jeremy, if we're in love, I don't see what the problem is. Or maybe you don't really love me," Jessica argued.  
"That's not the point." Jeremy protested. "You know what. Fine. You want the truth. I don't think this is working out for me anymore. Your a totally different person than I thought you were. I love you but I can't be with you right now."  
Jessica's eyes started to redden. "Jeremy, why? I know things haven't been perfect but I need you."  
"I know Jess. I'll miss you. But it's better this way. You need a guy who can make you happy. And I don't think it's me." Jeremy said.  
"But it is! I'll change," Jessica said desperately.  
"I don't want you to change." Jeremy said. "Please Jessica. I just want out."

That evening he pulled into his driveway after driving around aimlessly for a few hours. He had broken up with Jessica. Sweet Jessica who was acting more like Melissa Fox who was acting more like Jessica. He walked up his path and his eyes widened. "Melissa." she was sitting on his front stoop.  
"Hey, Jeremy." she said standing up. "I just broke up with Will. You were right. It wasn't that hard."  
"I broke up with Jessica" he said staring into her eyes.  
"Why?" she asked confused.  
"Because she's not the girl I fell in love with," Jeremy said hoarsely.   
Melissa hovered nearer. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Jeremy nodded and Melissa leaned over to hug him affectionately, but instead Jeremy caught her lips with his. And as they kissed, neither pulled away.

That's the end! Little bit of the twist ending. My sequel will be out soon. It's called Selfish and it's mostly about Jeremy, Jessica and Melissa with a little on Conner and Elizabeth. It will be longer and a lot more important to my trilogy. 


End file.
